New Year
by Umeko
Summary: New Year 1868. Okita is too ill to visit the shrine...


Disclaimer: The characters of Peacemaker Kurogane are the creation of Nanase Chrono and history. I own nothing.

* * *

**New Year**

Before dawn, he stirred in his futon. It wasn't the cough that awoke him. He couldn't place his finger on it. Lying there staring at the ceiling, he realized it is New Year's Day. _One more year. Okita Souji has lived to see in another year._ He turned over onto his side to stare at the slightly ajar window.

Snow. It was snowing. Yamazaki would order him to stay indoors on such days.

Cold. His toes felt cold. He curled his legs up, drawing his feet into the cocoon of blankets. They stayed cold. He felt cold and listless. Never mind the optimistic talk from innocent little Tetsu.

_Okita-san, you'll get better from that nasty cold and we'll all go to the shrine together!_

He had eavesdropped without meaning to on his attendant medic and the Vice chief one night when they thought he was asleep. Yamazaki's grim prognosis, the stricken tone of Hijikata's voice... _Yamazaki, please, you have already done your best. If there is no more we can do… at least… _

Hijikata was once a student of medicine. There was no way the potent mix of herbs Yamazaki has been brewing or the more obvious symptoms of the dreaded illness could escape those sharp eyes.

It was a tradition to pray at the shrine on New Year's Day with family and friends. He wanted to be with them, Hijikata, Kondo… and especially young Tetsu. The effort it took for him to struggle to his feet wrenched out coughs from his tormented lungs. He gasped for breath as he stumbled.

"Okita-san, please stay indoors today." Yamazaki was at his side before he knew it, coaxing him back into bed. Yamazaki had brought a light broth and more of the bitter herbal medicine. Tucked back into his warm bed, Okita was soon drowsing.

"If Okita-san's not going, I'm not." Tetsu declared as he hopped about from foot to foot in his thin nightwear, having run out despite the cold.

"Apologize now!" A frantic Tatsu slammed his brother face-first into the snow. "Please forgive my thoughtless brother!" He bowed to Chief Kondo and Hijikata.

The commotion awoke Okita. Had they returned from the shrine so soon? This time, Okita made it as far as the door. He slid it open. Tatsu was dressing Tetsu in his new clothes. Kondo and Hijikata were in their best clothes. Together with the others, they were leaving for the shrine. He shivered, wondering if this was the last time he would see his friends going for their New Year prayers. He coughed softly into his hand as another coughing fit took hold. It hurt so much.

"Okita-san…" Tetsu turned and caught a glimpse of the forlorn figure leaning against the doorframe. He shook his hand free of his brother's. "I'm staying here."

Watching his page rush by him, Hijikata turned…

"Kondo, I'm staying too."

The Vice-Chief and his page walked back to the building.

"Aren't you going to pray for a wife, Toshi?" Okita teased as a smile crept onto his face.

"I guess that can wait." Hijikata ordered Tetsu to fetch a warm blanket for Okita as he was nearly blue from the cold. "What do you want to do on New Year's Day?"

"Eat New Year cakes, be with my friends and make a snowman!"

"I can't let you make a snowman. It's too cold for you." Hijikata chided.

"Then I want you and Tetsu to build me one."

"Imp." Hijikata patted Souji fondly on the head as Tetsu returned with the blanket.

"Tetsu, go get some of those New Year cakes and tea," Hijikata ordered.

The page darted off to the kitchen and returned with the tea tray and cakes..

Safely bundled against the brisk air, Okita watched as one Vice-Chief and one page built a snowman. It was a clumsy attempt. Toshi was really out of practice. Okita giggled. They used to build snowmen together back then, with nine-year-old Souji coaxing his much older playmate into the snow.

"Done!" Tetsu added the finishing touches to the sorry lump of snow before flopping onto his back in the snow. Sweeping his arms and legs through the soft powder, he yelled out.

"Look, I made a snow angel!"

Okita laughed softly. "It is cold…" Hijikata grumbled as he sought the shelter of the room where Okita had been watching them. There was a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Thank you, Hijikata-san, Tetsu-kun. Thank you for everything," Okita whispered softly as Tetsu came bounding up to the building.

"Okita-san! They're back! Everyone's back from the shrine!"

Yes, his friends were back early this year… Smiling brightly, Okita stepped out onto the veranda to greet them.

"Souji, get back indoors," Kondo chided mildly.

"Hey, Souji, we picked up some candy for you," Nagakura waved a packet of candy. "Me and Sano can't decide whether you preferred cherry to orange, so we got you both flavours!"

Next year, would he be able to greet them in the same way? _Thank you. I have so much to thank you for I cannot put it into words._

"I know, get some rest now, Souji…" Hijikata's gruff voice came to his ears. Nodding, Okita closed his eyes and allowed Hijikata to steer him gently back into the warmth of the sickroom.

* * *

**Author's notes  
**It is a custom to visit the shrine or temples on New Year in East Asian cultures.


End file.
